Another Hunger Games
by FandomZZ
Summary: Amy is a girl who lives in district 1 after the war with the Capitol. They now take revenge by challenging the games every year instead if just the quarter quells. When Amy becomes a tribute she can only try for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading this dont be afraid to give advice!**

**~H**

Another years reaping is tomorrow. There were rumors that the Hunger games weren't always this bad. Every year a new 'challenge' is read out. This means every year the Capitol tortures us more.

Last year I was only 15 so my name wasn't in as many times but this year I have more chance once again. Tomorrow our tributes will be chosen and the 'challenge' will be read. My brother and I have been devising strategies ever since he was 12 and I was 10. This will be his last year and I hope it won't be him, or me.

I go to bed restless tonight it's like this every year again. I lay awake trying to calculate the possibility of my name being drawn. Around sunrise I finally fall asleep and am woken almost instantly by my brother Marvin.

"Hey Amy" he shakes me"Amy wake up, it reaping day" my eyes shoot open and Marvin has bags under his brown eyes, my eyes probably look similar. I groan and get up, my brother leaves to get ready an I do the same.

This year is the first since I was twelve that I have a new dress for today. I hadn't grown much until a few months ago. My new dress is a light turquoise with a dark brown belt and a pair of brown flats and a turquoise headband. My brother has a similar color for his suit and my parents are dressed in simple clothes that match ours.

Because we live in district 1 its supposed to be an honor to participate in the games. Our district is also close with the capital because we make the luxury items they so love. Everybody loves the capital here and they act like risking your life is a prize in it's self. I never loved the capital I alway hated it. Along with Marvin we are the only sensible people in this district.

When we walk outside we hear exited chatter all around us and I force a smile. Nobody wants to look out of place when the peace keepers come around. I shudder to think what would happen if they found out how much I disagree with these games.

We go to stand with our age group and wait for the challenge and the names.

"Welcome district 1" Myra Stank speaks in her Capitol accent "this years obstacle" she pulls out a card from an envelope "there will be two winners, but double the contestants" two winners and double the tributes that means that this year is basically two games in one.

"Ladies first" she smiles "Martha Nelson" I don't know this girl very well but she looks about 15 she walks up to the front smiling. "And joining her will be Amy Tiron." That's me. My whole world freezes. I walk up to the stage and feel betrayed by the world.

"Now for our boys" she announces, all I hear are the names "Vick Ferris" and "Ian Maclin" I know Ian he is a bully who hates me, and I hate him. The next thing I know I'm being ushered into the big stone building and cut off from the world. I sit in the room with my head in my hands not daring to cry.

The door bursts open and Marvin runs over to me and engulfs me in a hug. "I should have volunteered" he groans.

"No it's ok rather me than you" I tell him. My parents come rushing in and beam down at me happy. I feel anger boil up inside me. How can they be happy about me going straight to my death. I guess I'll never know because at that moment my family is ushered out and my best friend Lilly comes in. She hugs me and cries for me we say our goodbyes and she too is forced to leave me.

Myra pushes us toward the train in which we will spend a day getting to the capital. As I walk inside I can't help but be wowed by the fact that this train is better looking than anything I had ever seen. I walk along corridors and find a room labeled with my name. Wow these people move fast

There is an announcement about dinner and I head to the cabin that has a long table and I can only assume is the dining table. I sit down and see all the others are already here. Martha looks like she's enjoying herself ad so do Ian and Vick. When dinner is done I head back to my room and find fresh clothes for tomorrow. Myra's voice comes on a speaker and says.

"Tomorrow you will meet the other contestants and begin training. Then in three days time you will have your interview with Niles Flickerman. Good night!" When the lights go out I wish I could talk to Marvin, he would know what to do, he always does

**I will update as soon as I can!**

**~H**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two updates in one day! I really wanted to share this story with you guys so...**

**~H**

I wake up the next morning and feel light then I remember where I am and a weight drops in my stomach. I get in the shower and when I get out I smell like flowers. I pull on my training clothes and head down to breakfast. I decide to completely ignore the others and eat my food silently. We get to the platform and get out of the train. We are greeted by hundreds if Capitol people yelling our names. I force a smile I may as well seem appealing, these idiots could save my skin.

We make it to the main building in which we will prepare for the games. We are immediately guided towards the training room and we see we are the first ones there. A lady called Olympia is here to watch over our training. Other tributes start to file into the room. Some of them look comfortable here but some look tense and scared. Olympia explains that we can't fight each other yet and that we are free to use any station.

I decide to start at something new like climbing. I soon realize climbing is not my thing but I watch another tribute do better her black hair is short and straight she has a pointy nose an sharp features. She looks about 17 and not a very friendly person by the way she snaps at the guy manning the station.

I walk over to spear throwing something I'm ok at. My first spear hits the outer ring of the target but my second and third hit closer the the center. Finally my fifth spear hits dead center and the lady watching smiles at me. One of the boys at this station throws his spears with deadly aim. He has curly red hair an dark brown eyes he looks like he might be 15 I should probably stay away from him if he gets hold of a spear.

Heading over to the axes I feel a comfort, this is my weapon. My dad would go out to cut trees for a fire and I used to follow him. I knew where he kept his axes and I stole one once. I went out to the woods chose a tree and found my aim. I didn't hit the tree at first but with years of practice I could hit dead center in my sleep. I throw my first axe and it soars through the air and hits with a satisfying thud in the center of the target. I throw a few more axes and decide I shouldn't show off just yet.

Walking to knife throwing I see a girl no more than 13 throwing knives with incredible aim. Not once did she miss the center. She smiles and wipes a bead of sweat from her brow. Unlike the other tributes this girl doesn't look blood thirsty just determined. Her long brown hair bounces up and down with every move. She turns and looks at me, she doesn't scowl but she is no doubt observing me. I picture myself through her eyes, a tall skinny girl with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes and a frown on my face. I wipe the frown off my face an try to look friendly.

The girl looks at me and says "My name is Hannah" her blue eyes are friendly but show sorrow.

"I'm Amy" I reply. She grins and goes back to her knives. I decide to give the knives a shot but fail. Hannah looks at me.

"You have an awkward arm, like a chicken leg. Also you release the blade to early one of those knives is going to hurt you." Then she goes back to we own targets. I take her advice and in no time I'm actually hitting the target instead if the ground.

"Thanks" I smile at her. She smiles back and walks towards the camouflaging station. I decide to follow her since I haven't been here yet. I soon realize Hannah also has a talent for making her limbs disappear into the backdrop by using paint. At one point her leg, painted like sand, blends in so well I can't see it until she moves. My art skills were never great but with her help I make my hand blend in a little bit with the grass.

I teach Hannah how to throw and axe and how to start a fire. I know She is from district 10 and has one sister named Morrigan who also is in the games this year. Her parents were devastated to see them go. I told her about how my parents and my district saw this as an honor. She seems shocked and tells me in a whisper that she never thought fair of the hunger games. Why torture us if they don't want another rebellion. This can only lead up to another war in the future.

Later she pointed out Morrigan to me, they looked nothing alike. Unlike Hannah her hair was blonde and past her shoulders, they had the same eyes though. According to Hannah her sister was her twin but she didn't like talking to people very much at all. I told Hannah all about my brother Marvin and how we planed for years in case we ended up in the games. I told her that if we both survive the cornucopia blood bath we should be allies. She gladly accepted because in these games you need all the help you can get.

After training I get to the main floor with my fellow tributes. We are each directed to our district floor, so for me number 1. I get to my room and wow. Ok I don't like the capital but this room is amazing. The bed is huge there is a closet full of clothes and anything a girl could need. I decide to have dinner in my room because I can and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Today we train for half a day and then finally meet our mentors. Each of us has a different mentor and I'm glad. I don't want to spend time with anybody who hangs out with Ian. I head down to the training floor after breakfast and work on my climbing skills.

After about 5 minutes a boy comes up to me and tells me that if I put more power in my legs than my arms it would help. After a few attempts I scale the fake tree. The boy is sitting at the top. He is around my age with messy blond hair that sticks up in places. He has luminous green eyes that look like everything beautiful. He is well built but not like he has been training for this his whole life. He grins when I make it to the top.

"See that helped right?" The boy says. I roll my eyes at him but smile a little too.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Chase and you must be Amy" he grins. I raise my eyebrows, I wonder how he knows my name. "Hannah told me about you yesterday" he reads my mind.

"Do you know her?" I ask

"I guess you could say I do." He chuckles. "We come from the same faction and she is like my little sister." He explains, I nod.

After climbing Chase and I find Hannah she introduces me to Morrigan. Her sister seems shy and goes back to her plants which she seems to be acing. We head over to learn an improve out traps. We have sort of made a pact, if we survive the first night I the games we team up. I learn Chase has a talent with climbing and with a bow and arrow and Morrigan knows all the plants possible. After we finish our traps its time to meet out mentors. I say bye to my allies and walk into my instructed room.

A friendly face looks at me from a corner. A lady no older than 20 looks at me, observing me. I sit down across from her, she keeps looking at me deep in thought. This lady has red hair, when I say red I mean red, and brown eyes.

"What are your strengths?" She asks

"I'm good with an ax and ok with a spear." I mumble.

" Good, and why type of approach are you thinking about for your interview?" She continues.

"Umm, I'm not really sure" I reply.

"How about we try something's and see what happens." She says

We try smart, no. We try sexy, definite no. We try friendly, nope. Brave, nah. Scared, no. We settle for fearless. Yeah fearless, I like the sound if that. We practice walking, talking, conversation and facial expressions. My mentor whose name is Evelyn dismisses me with a satisfied smile.

I have dinner in my room again but I'm not tired yet so I walk around. I somehow find my way to the roof and see another figure up there. U walk up to the person and see Chase. I sit down beside him.

"The stars are really beautiful here he says. I look up and see, millions of bright lights in the dark sky. At home we can't see the stars so well because off all the factory smoke, but here they are ever so prominent. We stare up at the sky for what seems like hours.

"Do you ever just wonder why they do this? The games is mean?" Chase finally breaks the comfortable silence.

"I guess it's because they want to show their authority." I mumble.

"If you're from district 1 aren't you supposed to love the Capitol?" He asks

"Yeah" I scoff "but that doesn't keep me from hating what they do." He nods and gets up. He offers me his hand and I take it. I get up, he looks at me and says

"You go first ill follow after." He means for me to leave first so nobody suspects we were here together.

"Thanks" I smile at him and leave, I wander back down to my room and flop onto my bed. I lay there thinking about my interview tomorrow. Finally I drift off into a light sleep.

**Thanks for reading! If you got this far congratulations you make me special! **

**~H**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha chapter three! Please review because I will love you forever!**

**~H**

In the morning I am woken by Myra tapping on my door. Telling me to get up to meet my stylist. Today I have a full day to be transformed by my stylist. I head down to breakfast and Ian is there grinning like an evil scientist at me.

"What?" I snap at him because he is looking at me like there is a tarantula on my forehead.

"Oh nothing, just thinking how I'm going to kill you later" he flashes a grin, I scowl that kid I wouldn't mind killing. After I eat my breakfast I'm instructed to go into a separate room and wait for my stylist.

My stylist has a prep team come and clean me and make me blank before she comes to transform me. My prep team consists of a tall women with long black hair that has different shades of blue in it, a handsome man with green spiky hair and green lips, and a girl who looks no older than me with bright purple hair tied in a bow on the back of her head.

After being scrubbed and having my legs rid of hair and having creams and powders everywhere they get to my face. They look at me skeptically like I'll never look good. I know I'm not pretty but this is making me awkward. They decide on leaving my face clean for my stylist. I take a quick peek in the mirror and I look like I have no face. Well, that's new.

My stylist is a women in her 30s with long gold hair that touches her butt. Her eyes are the same shade of gold as her hair with brown specs. She looks me over and smiles at me.

"My name is Audrey" she says, unlike most of the Capitol people she seems like a friendly person and doesn't have that weird accent. She grabs a big body bag that has my dress in it. I can't see it yet because Audrey has to do my makeup first.

She sets me in front of a mirror and starts on my hair. She puts it in a complicated twist and it ends up looking like a flower on the right side if my head. She also streaked my hair with a light shade of pink which is apparently the color of my dress. For my make-up she uses more of the pink in my hair for my eyelids and lines them with eyeliner. She adds some light blush to give my face back some color and finishes by adding a shiny lip gloss.

I now have to put on my dress without ruining anything. Once we manage to get it over my head Audrey adjusts it so it looks perfect. I now stand in front of a body length mirror. My dress is the same pink as in my hair and shapes my body just right. It's a little bit past my knees and has a white belt that shimmers. The sleeves go to about halfway on my arms and are made of lace. If I saw this dress anywhere but on me I would think of it as girly but on me it looks quite nice. It also softens the sharp edge on my face making me look more feminine. My shoes are some white heels to match the belt. I love it!

"I love it!" I tell Audrey and hug her she smiles at me and hugs back but let's go quickly.

"Careful of your dress Amy" she winks. I head out backstage where all the tributes are meeting. Since I'm from district 1 we go first, I'm second since Martha is so eager to go first. Then Ian then Vick. I don't really listen to Martha's interview and before I know it I'm being ushered onto the stage.

I walk up to the chair next to Niles Flickerman. I sit down and I realize I'm in front of cameras and a live audience. Fearless I remind myself. I smile a tight smile at Niles.

"So Amy, coming from district 1 how was being chosen?" He smiles, lie through your teeth I tell myself.

"It was a surprise for sure" I say, ok not lying just leaving out the details.

"I can imagine" he smiles "so what are you planning for this year's games?"

"Well if I told you I'd have to kill you" I fake a smile, I'm being serious but my comment received a lot of laughs.

"So can you tell us about your dress tonight?" Niles keeps smiling. I think his mouth must be in pain by now.

"Well my stylist Audrey designed it herself" I find Audrey and smile at her, a genuine smile.

"Before our time is up I have to ask is there a lucky guy at home?" He grins. I mentally face palm even if there was I wouldn't tell you.

"No not really" I state

"Oh well that's too bad" Niles smiles and the buzzer goes off. "AMY TIRON EVERYBODY!" He shouts of the roar if the crowd.

I head off stage an Ian is on next. I guess he decided to go with being a dumb ass because he looks stupid up there. Only a few tributes stand out to me: the ginger spear throwing boy who gets the audience laughing a lot, a girl with almost silver hair who has some sob story making her seem totally defenseless and a bulky boy who has brown hair and flirts with the audience so to speak.

Morrigan is up next she doesn't talk much but from the little she does she seems really smart, her dress is black and red and her hair is straight and is pinned back. After her is her sister Hannah. The audience seems to like her, I think she went with being friendly, it fits her she seems like a nice person. For some reason in the middle of the interview Niles asks her to sing. I think it has something to do with a joke or a story. She looked quite scared and I couldn't actually hear it but the crowd seemed to love it. Her stylist had given her a purple dress with a black belt that made her skirt ruffle. Her hair has silver in it and it was really shiny. Next was the other tribute from 10 I forgot about him soon though.

Last from 10 was Chase he looked really handsome in a nice black suit with a green tie that matches his eyes. They talk about his life and weird enough girls. Niles asks Chase if he has a 'lady friend'.

"Nah, although one girl has caught my eye lately" he blushes. He is cute when he blushes. Wait, wait, WHAT? Did I just say he was cute? Well it's true but...AGAIN?

"Well who is it?" Niles asks eagerly.

"She is here actually" he mumbles, I raise my eyebrows. I wanna meet this girl. Deep down I feel...jealous?

"We can keep a secret" Niles winks at the audience. Chase blushes even more.

"Umm, Amy" He mumbles, wait Amy? Me? I'm confused...

"Other district love" Niles sighs and the audience swoons. Oh ok I get it now. This is his act ok, good he is just my friend. Then why do I feel disappointed?

The buzzer goes and Chase walks back in. He avoids my gaze and walks back to Hannah who raises her eyebrows and asks him something. He shakes his head and goes pink. Hannah smirks and looks at me. What did I do? Chase walks away and Hannah waves me over.

"What?" I wonder

"Tell me, what do you think just happened?" She asks me. I frown but reply.

"He made up an act to impress Capitol people?" I wonder what is going in in that kids head right now.

"Nope" Hannah laughs happily "he was telling the truth" I let that sink in and then run after Chase. I have no idea what I'm going to do or say but might as well give it a shot anyways. I find him sitting in a hallway with his head in his hands. I feel light as I walk towards him. I sit down beside him.

"Chase?" I ask.

"Mmm?" He groans.

"Look at me" I say. He looks up and I stare into his eyes. We are only inches apart and we almost touch but not quite. I move closer making the gap smaller, our arms are touching and I feel a shock if electricity run through me.

"Sorry" he grimaces I feel a laugh bubble in my stomach and let it out. He looks at me "what's so funny except for my public humiliation?" He snaps.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Chase!" I exclaim. I hug him and feel the electricity again from before. He hugs me back and we sit like that for a bit. "We should get back" I mumble.

I grab his hand and walk back to the group not letting go of his hand. I look at our hands and smile. Then I look at Chase and see him grinning. We get back to the group and Hannah waggles her eyebrows at us while Morrigan looks at us and rolls her eyes.

_

That night I sneak out to the roof again hoping Chase is there, I'm not disappointed. I plop down next to him and he wraps his arm around me. I snuggle up to him and we sit in comfortable silence.

"Tomorrow we go in" Chase speaks up. Then I remember tomorrow we head into the arena. I hug him and he hugs me back. I don't want to go, I don't want to kill anybody.

"Then we should make the best of tonight" I state. "I wanna get to know you" I try to lighten the mood.

"Ok what do you want to know? He asks me.

"Favorite color?" I shrug

"Blue, you?"

"Green, like your eyes" I blush crap I said that last part out loud. He chuckles and kisses the top of my head, which makes me blush even more.

"Ok your favorite animal?" He asks

"Lion I guess, you?"

"Zebra"

"Ha my animal eats yours" I giggle "Favorite food?"

"Spaghetti with ketchup and cheese" I frown that sounds gross. "It's actually really good" he reads my mind.

"Well I like bacon" I grin. We exchange facts about each other for a while then lie down and look up at the sky for a bit. I roll over and face him propped up on my elbow. I look at him and study every part of his face. His green eyes that shine in the moon light, his nose that has freckles splattered here an there, his lips that look so soft. He looks at me and I blush because I was staring at him. He smiles and props himself up like me so he can look at me.

"You are pretty, you know what no. You are beautiful you know that?" I blush and he smiles at me "you are also cute when you blush" he adds only making me blush more. He kisses my cheek and I smile at him. I lean forward and kiss his lips. He kisses back right away and when we pull away we both smile at each other.

_

The next morning Chase and I are still laying down on the roof, his arms are wrapped around me protectively. I smile and wake him up. We both run to our rooms trying not to be seen. Luckily it's early. Audrey and Evelyn come into my room Evelyn chatting to me about strategies while Audrey fixes my hair and clothes. This year we wear black pants that are quite warm but you can zip off the legs to make shorts (weird), a dark tank top and a warm jacket against wind and rain. Audrey and Evelyn hug me an then I have to step into the tube that will launch me into my worst nightmare. 

**See y'all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know nobody actually reads this story but I'm just gonna keep posting it anyways! Please review if you do actually read this...**

I look around me there is woods lots if woods, a snow covered mountain and a huge lake.

"You have 60 seconds" a voice tells us. My eyes find Chase and we look at each other for as long as we can before hearing "..2.1"

I take off running towards the cornucopia. See a gleaming axe and I know what I want. I get to it first and grab it. I turn around and start running but not before grabbing a backpack to take with me. I run but am tripped by another tribute who holds a sword over my neck. I have my axe in my hand. I aim and throw it hits the girl in the chest. I grimace, shit, I just killed somebody. I get up and yank my axe out of her chest. I hear several cannons sound and keep running to the forest and hope I don't get followed.

I stop running when my legs are burning and I'm about to collapse. I find a tree and try to climb it. I only get so far up before a hand grabs my ankle. I fear for my life and look down, it's Chase. I drop down to the ground beside him.

"Chase you scared the shit out of me!" I exclaim, but then hug him because he is alive ad I can't stay mad at him. He helps me climb the tree and we sit near the top and watch below us as it becomes dark quickly.

The Capitol seal shows up and the faces if the dead roam the sky. I see the girl with a sob story and I count 11 others. 12 down 32 well 31 to go. Chase and I find a branch that looks sturdy and huddle together and try to sleep.

I wake up the next morning and Chase has his arms around me. I smile but am interrupted by my stomach rumbling. We decide to search through what we have. I have a backpack and an axe, Chase has a bow and arrow and some knives. In the backpack there is a jug if water, some jerky, dries berries, some water purifying tablets and a sleeping bag. We eat some berries and drink some water. We climb down from our spot and walk to find some more water an maybe hunt some food.

We walk in the suddenly scalding hot sun forcing us to take of our jackets and shorten our pants. We sit down after a few hours if aimlessly walking. I decide we need a sort if home base. So we start looking for some shade or something. We end up finding a small creek with sort of a cave nearby. We drain the water and refill the jug with water from the creek.

Chase told me to find some edible plants while he looks for some meat. I object because I want to hunt but all I have is my giant axe and he has his bow and arrow. So I look around for some plants but I can't really remember which ones are poisoned and which aren't. So I settle for a plant that I know.

Chase comes back an hour later with a dead squirrel and some sort if bird I don't recognize. We start a fire and skin the animals then roast them. We snack on some jerky while they roast. When done we eat them scalding hot. I still don't know what the bird I'd but it's good food.

We head into our cave like place and look outside to see who died today. I see nobody I know but there were two deaths. We site together and talk about how to win this thing. I suddenly have the urge to kiss him and forget we are being watched, so I settle for kissing his cheek. He smiles and kisses my nose lightly. We sit like this for a while until we drift off to sleep.

**Well short chapteroo! Oh well bye see ya someday!**

**~H**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoohoo! Finally my first review thanks a llama ** **Divergent Time Lord** **I have a guess as to who you are...I think I'm right!** **~H** I look around me there is woods lots of woods, a snow covered mountain and a huge lake. "You have 60 seconds" a voice tells us. My eyes find Chase and we look at each other for as long as we can before hearing "..2.1" I take off running towards the cornucopia. See a gleaming axe and I know what I want. I get to it first and grab it. I turn around and start running but not before grabbing a backpack to take with me. I run but am tripped by another tribute who holds a sword over my neck. I have my axe in my hand. I aim and throw it hits the girl in the chest. I grimace, shit, I just killed somebody. I get up and yank my axe out of her chest. I hear several cannons sound and keep running to the forest and hope I don't get followed. I stop running when my legs are burning and I'm about to collapse. I find a tree and try to climb it. I only get so far up before a hand grabs my ankle. I fear for my life and look down, it's Chase. I drop down to the ground beside him. "Chase you scared the shit out of me!" I exclaim, but then hug him because he is alive and I can't stay mad at him. He helps me climb the tree and we sit near the top and watch below us as it becomes dark quickly. The Capitol seal shows up and the faces of the dead roam the sky. I see the girl with a sob story and I count 11 others. 12 down 32 well 30 to go. Chase and I find a branch that looks sturdy and huddle together and try to sleep. I wake up the next morning and Chase has his arms around me. I smile but am interrupted by my stomach rumbling. We decide to search through what we have. I have a backpack and an axe, Chase has a bow and arrows and some knives. In the backpack there is a jug if water, some jerky, dries berries, some water purifying tablets and a sleeping bag. We eat some berries and drink some water. We climb down from our spot and walk to find some more water an maybe hunt some food. We walk in the suddenly scalding hot sun forcing us to take of our jackets and shorten our pants. We sit down after a few hours if aimlessly walking. I decide we need a sort of home base. So we start looking for some shade or something. We end up finding a small creek with sort of a cave nearby. We drain the water and refill the jug with water from the creek. Chase told me to find some edible plants while he looks for some meat. I object because I want to hunt but all I have is my giant axe and he has his bow and arrow. So I look around for some plants but I can't really remember which ones are poisoned and which aren't. So I settle for a plant that I know, Katniss. Chase comes back an hour later with a dead squirrel and some sort of bird I don't recognize. We start a fire and skin the animals then roast them. We snack on some jerky while they roast. When done we eat them scalding hot. I still don't know what the bird is but it's good food. We head into our cave like place and look outside to see who died today. I see nobody I know but there were two deaths. We sit together and talk about how to win this thing. I suddenly have the urge to kiss him and forget we are being watched, so I settle for kissing his cheek. He smiles and kisses my nose lightly. We sit like this for a while until we drift off to sleep. _ I wake up the next morning and Chase is gone, I start to panic. Crap crap crap where is he? Not a moment too soon he crawls back into our hiding space. "Where where you? I wake up and you're gone!" I asks "I went our to get some wood for a fire." He calms me. Oh. We decide to see if we can find any of our other allies. We come to a part of the forest that looks deserted until somebody drops from a tree, Martha. She looks like a crazy psychopath on the loose. "Time to die" she grins. This chick has problems. I want to throw my axe at her but one of Chases arrows makes home first and Martha goes down clutching her chest where the arrow hit. We hear a cannon sound and keep walking deeper into the forest. I hear Mocking-jays sing a tune I can't place. I knew that they were were in the arenas sometimes and they sound so peaceful. I'm mesmerized by the birds. I hear the source of the original tune. Hannah is perched in a tree singing to the birds. It sounds so peaceful like we aren't really in the games that this is just a dream. Hannah finally sees us and her eyes grow wide. She climbs down from her tree and Chase engulfs her in a hug I hug her too. She smiles at us. "I can't believe you found us!" She exclaims. Us? A moment later Morrigan comes out from the woods holding some sort of plant. She nods and smiles at us. I have all my allies and I feel happy at least for now. I spoke too soon... _ **DUUUN DUUN DUUUN! It's a cliff hanger right? I will update when I have the next chapter finished I guess!** **~H out**


End file.
